Shinigami's Curse
by Shini2
Summary: Duo believes that anyone that ever loves him is doomed to die. Is Heero next?


A/N: alrighty, I'm going to attempt an sad fic here. If it sucks, cut me some slack, I'm more of a sappy-writer person. Oh, and if theres a bunch of typos please tell me cuz I don't have Microsoft Word anymore, so I'm stuck with WordPad, which doesn't have spell check.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. how sad :(  
  
Shinigami's Curse  
  
  
  
I helplessly watch as death's merciless hand comes down on the him, enveloping him in darkness before my very eyes. I try to reach out to him as he cries out, but I'm too far.  
  
The curse of Shinigami has killed yet another loved one.  
  
***  
  
I shot up in my bed with a scream, covered in sweat and panting heavily. I looked over to see Heero's worried eyes watching me intently, his hand entwined in mine.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
I said nothing, I just pulled him in a tight hug and closed my eyes. I never wanted to let go; I knew if I did he would die like the rest of them. Sister Helen, Father Maxwell, Solo; all dead because they dared to love the God of Death.  
  
Heero wiped away the tears I hadn't even realized were there and gently pushed me back to lie down. He wrapped his strong arms around me, whispering in my ear that everything was okay, that he was here and he wouldn't let anything happen to me.  
  
He didn't know that the 'anything' was after him.  
  
***  
  
I woke up to find my face buried in Heero's chest and my arms tight around his waist. I looked up and noticed he was still sleeping.  
  
My face felt tight and dry from the dried tears, so I decided I should clean up a little. I disentangled myself from Heero's arms, trying not to wake him up and failing.  
  
"Morning." I said, trying to build up that false cheerfulness I used to be so good at.  
  
"Ohayo. Feeling any better?" he asked, worry and concern shining in his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Yea, just another nightmare, nothing to worry about." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I knew he didn't believe that. Hell, even I didn't.  
  
Once I got a good look in the mirror, I could tell why Heero was as worried as he was. I looked like shit. My hair was a mess, I was thinner than normal, and there were dark circles under my eyes.  
  
I had gotten barely any sleep these past few weeks, thanks to the nightmares that happened at least once a night. I used to be able to handle them; most of them being myself re-living the massacre. I'd wake up screaming and crying, but Heero was always there for me.  
  
But now...now the nightmares were worse.  
  
I've seen Heero die in my dreams in anyway you can imagine. Mobile suit battle, car accident, gunshot, psycho killer; you name it, I've seen it. They've been so real, and very frequent. I'm so afraid that one day, it's not going to be a dream...  
  
I once told Heero that I couldn't live without him and if he ever died, I'd follow him. And I meant every word.  
  
I started the shower and stripped off my clothes. I relaxed a bit after stepping in the warm spray of the shower. I washed up and took my time with my hair. After stepping out, I threw on a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. When I walked out of the bathroom, the smell of eggs and toast hit me. I jogged down the stairs and when I saw Heero I laughed, despite my gloomy mood. Hey, the sight of Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, with an apron that says 'Kiss the Cook' and a spatula in his hand slaving over a stove like a mother would make anyone laugh. He looked at me with his little half smile and I got the feeling he did that just to cheer me up.  
  
My smile slipped when I heard Heero's laptop beeping. Beeping meant missions. Missions weren't good when you had the paranoia that your lover was gonna die any minute.  
  
Frowning as well, he walked over to the blasted thing and opened it up. After a few minutes of clicking and reading, he looked up. "We have a mission. J has gotten news that Oz has made some kind of new Gundam that's more powerful than any of ours and he wants me to destroy it. Problem is he's not sure where it is so he's sending us to the place where he thinks it is."  
  
Scientists really piss me off. "What if he's wrong?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "He'll probably keep sending us to different bases until we hit the right one."  
  
Oh yay, hide and go seek with a super Gundam. "So we're gonna destroy the base and if the suit is there it's gonna get destroyed too?"  
  
"That's the plan." Heero said, turning off the stove and putting the food onto two plates. He set the plates on the table.  
  
I sat down across from Heero and picked at my food. We ate in silence and I knew he was looking at me and trying to think of why I wasn't inhaling my food like usual. Finally, the awaited question, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Oh yea, like he'll believe that. I got up, putting my half-empty plate by the sink, walked into the living room, and sat on the couch. Not five seconds later Heero sat down next to me.  
  
"I'm going to ask you again." he said, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me. "What's wrong?"  
  
I rested my head on his chest and sighed. "I'm scared."  
  
"Duo, you know I won't let anything happen to-"  
  
I looked up at him and cut him off. "I'm not afraid for myself, Heero. I'm afraid for you." I saw confusion on his face and sighed. "It has to do with my nightmares." I felt Heero tighten his hold on me. "I keep having nightmares that you...you...die" I could feel the tears well up.  
  
"Shh.." he said, kissing my forehead.  
  
"You don't understand...everyone thats ever loved me has died..."  
  
Heero forced me to look at him. "I'm not gonna die Duo. And if anything ever happens to me, don't you ever think it's your fault, you hear?"  
  
I wasn't convinced, but I nodded anyway. I put my head on his chest again and sighed.  
  
***  
  
I strapped myself in Deathscythe and started the mecha up. Heero's face popped up on the screen.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"When you are." I replied, finishing up the starting sequence. Soon, Deathscythe and Wing were on their way to space.  
  
The ride was uneventful and long, and Heero was silent, which left me to my thoughts. And that wasn't good, because I had a really bad feeling about this mission.  
  
When we reached the Oz base, Heero climbed out of Wing and I stayed in Deathscythe to wait for my cue. I watched as he disappeared in the base and sighed. I hated this part because I didn't know what he was doing and I couldn't tell if he was safe or not. About a half an hour of practically worrying my brains out, I heard the alarm. That was my cue. I fired up my beam scythe and got ready. I watched in relief as Heero ran out of the base, apparantly unharmed, and climbed back into Wing and got ready as well.  
  
I charged at the oncoming Leo's and swung my scythe at them, effectively slicing them in half while Heero charged up his beam cannon. "Was it there?" I asked over the communicator.  
  
"No." he said, then I saw that his cannon was ready. "Ready!" I heard him yell. I pushed a Leo off of me and moved back, watching as Wing's buster rifle released golden energy that completely wiped out the base and the Leo's around it.  
  
"Hell yea!" I yelled in victory.  
  
"No time for celebrating yet, Duo."  
  
I looked to my left and saw about a dozen Leo's coming our way, with more trailing behind. "Well, it looks like they called backup!" I said, swinging at a mobile suit with my scythe.  
  
We fought them off and we we're doing pretty good, but they just kept coming. Just when I thought we were getting the upper hand in the fight, Heero's face popped up on my screen and he didn't look happy.  
  
"I think we found the new suit."  
  
I turned around and sure enough, there was a huge ass Gundam coming straight for us. It was an azure blue, and it was about as big as one and a half Deathscythes. You'd think it would be slow at that size, but the thing was coming at us like a bat out of hell with a beam cannon attached to its back and a double-sided beam sword in it's left hand.  
  
"Shit." I cursed and dodged to the left and out of its path as it streaked by. I charged after it and swung my scythe at it, but it grabber Deathscythe's arm and squeezed hard. Sparks flew in my cockpit and all of a sudden the right arm went dead. The scythe died down and fell from my Gundam's grasp as the arm fell limp. "Shit!" I yelled again.  
  
"Duo? What happened?" Came Heero's voice over the comm.  
  
"My right arm is disabled and I lost my scythe!" I yelled as I shot my buster shield at an oncoming Leo. Meanwhile, super gundam was charging at Heero. "Heero, look out!"  
  
"I see him" Heero said, dodging to the left and pulling out his beam saber. He swung at the giant mecha, and it clashed with the other Gundam's beam saber. Before the other Gundam overpowered Wing, I grabbed it from behind. The Gundam dropped it's saber in surprise, I guess he hadn't seen me coming. The thing then pushed me off hard and I slammed into the side of my cockpit.  
  
"Get your rifle ready," I said over the comm, "I'll hold him off!"  
  
I saw Wing fly off to the side and I charged at the other Gundam again. I saw my scythe floating a little way to the side, so I sidetracked a bit to pick it up.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
That little move gave the Gundam just enough time to fish out his own rifle from his back and charge it up. Once I had picked up my scythe and looked at the enemy, he was just about to fire. A burst of bluish-purple energy exploded from the weapon and suddenly Wing slammed into my side, pushing me to the side and out of harm's way.  
  
"HEERO!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!"  
  
I watched in horror as the energy enveloped Wing. Tears stung my eyes and I screamed as loud as I could as Wing exploded. My voice went hoarse and silent tears streamed down my cheeks as the energy died down and the only thing left was little pieces of metal floating in space.  
  
No, it wasn't real. It was another nightmare. Any minute now I'll wake up in Heero's arms. He'll hold me and tell me everything's ok. Everything's ok. Heero's not dead.  
  
I stared at the remains of Wing. I shut my eyes. I opened them. The pieces were still there.  
  
It wasn't a nightmare. It was real. Heero was dead.  
  
All because of Shinigami's curse. Because he dared love the God of Death.  
  
I looked around and spotted the Gundam to my left, ready to fire again. I looked down at my self-detonation button. With a anguished cry, I charged at the Gundam.  
  
I once told Heero that I couldn't live without him and if he ever died, I'd follow him. And I meant every word.  
  
~OWARI  
  
A/N:....well? what do you think? This was my first attempt at an angst/sad fic and I hope it turned out good. Please review!! 


End file.
